Like Dogs
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Now grown up and in college, Nudge works at a anime store. In order to get the boss's 'attention' she wears a dog-girl outfit. It works like a charm. Requested. One-shot. Smut


Silver: It's funny because I actually hate dogs. Makes sense since I got chased by a pit-bull when I was six. Thankfully, a man stopped the dog before it took a bite out of me. But, I digress.

Like Dogs

Silver: And action.

'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

(N-Pov)

I am so gonna kill my roommate Angel! I am never taking her advice again! Let me back up a little before I start ranting.

So I work at a costume store. It's actually an anime store. But we sell more cosplay and stuff other than comics/manga and DVD's and stuff. It's weird like that.

Anyway, my boss is the one who's into the anime. I just like the little outfits. Not all of them since some just look like the girl was but naked and got spray-painted the color. If I were to walk outside in a rated M series outfit, I'd get raped in a minute.

Why did I say that? The same reason guys keep staring at my puppy tail and ears. Yeah! I'm in something called a 'Koinu' outfit.

Here's what the furry thing covers: my downstairs, fore arms, shins, lower back, and tits. Everything else is exposed. I look like the reason dogs hump you whenever you're on the ground!

Why am I dressed like this? My boss said that we're aloud to wear any of the cosplay during shifts as long as we don't stain or tear or anything like that. I normally just do the schoolgirl thing, but I kind of want my boss to…you know…flirt with me.

I figure a girl making the first move would seem desperate. So I asked my roommate what I should do. Angel told me to pick out the sluttiest outfit I could find…you see where I'm going with this.

There were twelve dicks who grabbed at my ass. Ten who succeeded. I didn't fight or argue since I was dressed like a hooker from 'Narnia'. That and I can't slap a customer.

I rolled my eyes at the seventeen morons who used half-assed pick-up lines. 'Santa's lap is always open'? Are you kidding me?!

Honestly, I did feel sexy when I heard men compliment me without flirting. Or the guys I could hear talking about what a nice rack I had. Which I did. D 34 for the win!

But there was one person who pissed me off!

This baka, decides to grope my snatch in front of everyone and then say to me, "You're dressed like a bitch. You wanna come to my place so I can fuck you like one?"

I slapped him so hard those glasses flew off into the DVD section! He was about to hit me back when my boss came in and threw him out, literally! Another reason I'm attracted to him.

He came back in and told me, "You know you're helping me clean-up for hitting him." I saw that coming.

!

You know what I hate? Locking up everything in an entire store after my shift was over!

You know what I can't stand? The tension between me and my boss! He's so hot! The muscles! The height! The dark hair! I wanna make out with him until my tongue doesn't work! Who am I kidding! I want that man to bend me over the counter!

Speaking of counters. I scrubbed the far end not wanting to walk all the way around. I had to reach over so far that my jugs were up against the glass.

I felt a hand on my but! Other than the shock of being touched in that way, I was in confusion. The only two in the store were Mr. Nicholas & I.

"If you wanted to be fucked like a dog." The voice came down to my ear, "All you had to do was ask."

"Mr. Nicholas," I said, "Will you please fuck me?"

"It's after hours. My name is Fang." This was going to be fun. "And how do you want it?"

His chest could be felt on my back through his shirt! He was toned to the core! Forget pride! I've been waiting 6 months for this! I'll do whatever he wants!

"Please Fang!" I made sure to sound desperate and horny, "I'm begging you to fuck me like the bitch I am until I pass out in a pool of your semen!"

He rose from on top of me, "That's weird." What's weird about it? I'm a sex-crazed girl who wants me to have my pussy abused by my stud of a boss!

"What?" I asked. Come on Fang! I'm already wet beyond the use of foreplay!

"I didn't know dogs could talk." Oh…my…God! He's going that far with it? On second thought…I'm not surprised. Hell, it's actually anti-climactic to a degree.

"Sorry." I said.

"What? The dog is talking again? Maybe I should leave?"

Desperate and with harden nipples, "ARF!" Did I really just do that?

"What's that girl? You want my cock in your throat?"

"Arf! ARF!" Translation: 'Yeas! YES!'

!

My wet dream came true! I'm giving a blowjob to Fang! His cock was turning my mouth into a stimulation party!

It was an easy 7-inch monster. His pubic hair tapped the tip of my nose every time I forced his tip to tap my uvula. My God was he good!

Slurping and sucking loudly, I ran my tongue in swirls around his rod. I got creative with my fellatio. Churning my head side to side as I bobbed back and forth.

No, I wasn't wearing the bottom half of that uniform. The tail was there since it was part of a belt. My chest was free of that itchy thing. The headband with the dog-ears and dog collar remained though. Other than that, I was bare ass naked in the middle of a anime store.

He was groaning and moaning louder than my slurps. His hand cuffing my hair meant one thing. I want a deep-throat! So I gave him just that. I mean, I might get a raise if I'm good enough. Then again, I'd pay to suck Mr. Nicholas's cock.

It was getting harder to breath at that point. My lips were brushing into his hips and catching hair. The taste of pubic hair was irrelevant to the taste of dick.

It was…marvelous. Like a hard rubber candy you let melt in your mouth. Fang was the most addicting flavor I couldn't identify.

Still using my technique, I bobbed even faster and faster swaying my head side to side at the rate of my huge sucks. My tongue was starting pump his member like a hand job taking a lot of energy.

Just when I thought I'd have to massage the balls.

"NUDGE!" Fang called.

I came! I had an orgasm from the taste of his cum flooding my mouth. Holy milk filling my mouth to the brim! I didn't dare let any of it leek out! At the same time, I savored the feeling of having semen stick to my teeth.

Gulp after gulp, I took Fang in. When it was all gone, I cleaned up his cock like a good little whore. Stroking his rod with my tongue until it was squeaky clean!

"Who taught you how to suck dick like that?"

"My first boyfrie-" Fang's hand grabbed at my cheeks! They were holding me in a way that his fingernails dug into my skin! It hurt! It hurt a lot!

"You know, some people would think a dog talking would be creepy. So creepy that the person who heard it would walk away and never do 'fun' things with their dog again. Wouldn't you agree my pet?"

Barley able to talk, "Arf!"

Letting go, "Good girl." I gasped for air! He just…no. I was wrong. I'm his dog. I disobeyed orders and I got punished. It's that simple.

"Arf!" I said turning around on my knees.

"What is it girl?" he asked.

Like the horny puppy I was, I had my ass in the air wagging it. I presented to my mate my best aspect. That stupid tail was acting as a censor for my asshole and pussy.

"Bark! Bark!" Which means, 'please fuck me stupid'!

Not even twenty seconds later, I was plunged into by a true man! My pussy was pushed out until I had to spread my legs even further apart! Oh God! He was the biggest cock I've ever had! Please be the fucker I know you are!

He didn't hesitate to start pumping in and out of me. All of his length was felt thrashing my cunt! It didn't take long to send me over the edge!

"Bark! BARK! **BARK BARK BARK! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**" My juices spilled all over Fang's meat. Whenever I'm screwed over doggy-style…I become this slut who can't get enough. I remember this one time in college, I was bent over by a stranger in the bathroom and I didn't fight back because I was being fucked in that position.

So imagine the twisted sounds coming from my mouth now! I wanted this man to rape me! I wanted Fang to use me as a cum-dump! And my gasping proved it!

"You little bitch! You want me to give you more?!" he taunted grabbing my hips! Just when I thought he couldn't go any deeper, my cervix was hit! I came instantly!

"**AHHHHH!**" I howled loudly.

My tits were shaking roughly to the pounding. My tongue was lolled out of my drooling mouth. Even my eyes weren't functioning right! The lids had come down half way. Why was my face twisted in such pleasure?

He didn't just reach my cervix with that one thrust. He was constantly beating it with his cock! I was cumming with every reentry!

"Bark! Bark! Arf! ARF! ARF!" I was mindless. No reason or technique was in use! I was just on my wobbling hands and knees taking my master's cock rapid fucking.

I was on fire! My arms ached from keeping up numb legs and ass. It had been going on for almost half an hour.

It's broken! My pussy! Master Fang broke it! I can't feel the orgasms anymore! My vagina was just oozing out my juices!

"ARF! Arf!" My arms finally caved. My body was just being plowed into the tile floor.

The brutal fuck fest that master Fang had enjoyed was coming to an end. He succeeded in turning my worthless pussy inside out. Now, he was getting faster!

"I think you've had enough. Make sure to take it all!" His pace grew faster and faster until finally, I received his baby fertilizer.

Shot after shot rained down into my uterus. I could feel it filling up my core. The sick wanton smile I had was well earned.

I did want to be fucked until I passed out.

!

"Congratulations!" a woman said seeing me. After the sex story I just told you, do I need to explain why my stomach has a litter of triplets in them?

END

Silver: Uh…meow?


End file.
